The control mechanism of an internal clutch of a bicycle is complicated and also is heavy, expensive and has a large volume. Meanwhile, it is insensitive in operation so as to deteriorate the quality of a bicycle. Therefore, it is eager to develop and improve the prior art internal clutch of a bicycle.
Other than the designs of gears and paths of the internal clutch, to improve the driving rods and other structural elements of the internal clutches is related to the structures, weights and costs, sensitivity and preciseness in controlling. Therefore, there is an eager demands to have an internal clutch of a bike which has a simple structure, a light weight and a low cost, high sensitivity and high preciseness in controlling.